


14 Days In July - Art

by Roemerschanze



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roemerschanze/pseuds/Roemerschanze
Summary: Fanart for Samworth's fic 14 Days in July





	14 Days In July - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samworth/gifts).



full pic here at my tumblr http://roemerschanze.tumblr.com/post/168226359738/a-cold-shiver-run-down-hogans-back-he-took-the 

 

A cold shiver run down Hogan's back. He took the time to look at everybody he could see before he followed the German officer out of the barracks.

The hot sun failed to warm his cold hands.

He had taken the gamble and now he could just hope that he hadn't signed the death sentence of his men.

 

 


End file.
